Cable television systems are now capable of providing many services in addition to analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing various video services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
A DHCT is typically connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software necessary to provide various services and functionality. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
Services provided by a DHCT may include an interactive program guide (IPG) that provides listings of television presentations that are available via the DHCT. A user may be able to request a television presentation by selecting a corresponding listing. Some IPGs provide color coded listings that identify the theme of the corresponding television presentation. For example, listings for sports presentations may have green backgrounds, listings for news programs may have red backgrounds, and listings for movies may have purple backgrounds.
Some DHCTs are also equipped to record and/or to schedule the recording of television presentations. The recording may be achieved via a storage device that uses electronic, magnetic, or optical recording media. The storage device may be incorporated into a DHCT or may be a separate unit. Recordings may be scheduled manually by a user or may be scheduled automatically by the DHCT based on a user's previous viewing and/or recording habits, or based on a user's expressed viewing preferences.
Problems that may arise in DHCT recording systems include limited storage capacity and time conflicts between two or more programs that are scheduled to be recorded. A time conflict may cause a scheduled program that is desired by a user to not be recorded. Limited storage capacity may cause a previously recorded television presentation that is desired by a user to be automatically deleted or may cause a scheduled program to not be recorded. Other problems include users forgetting to schedule television presentation recordings or erroneously canceling recordings that were scheduled by other household members. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that address these and/or other problems associated with the recording of television presentations.